Together We'll Make It
by fabianrutter
Summary: "I've had a lot of step brothers before," Amber continued. "But you seem nicest." "Um...thanks," Fabian blushed. "You don't stick gum in hair or steal shoes, do you?" Amber asked bluntly. "No," Fabian laughed, his liking for Amber increasing. Not a Famber otp fic, more a Famber brotp. Oneshot as of right now but there's a possibilities for a multi or collection.


AU.

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"But Dad, I-"

"Fabian, please! Do this for me! She's a wonderful woman. She has a daughter your age, too. Quite lovely if you ask me. This is good for us-for all of us!" Mr. Rutter pleaded with his son.

"Have you even talked about it with Lily and Michael yet?" he groaned, trying his hardest to get out of it, this meeting a woman who his father claimed could be his new mother. Fabian didn't want a new mother, thank you very much. Mary Elizabeth Rutter was the best mother anyone could ever dream of, and Fabian had no intentions of replacing her ever, much less than only three years after her passing. Evidently, his father had a different agenda.

"Uh, I-not yet. You're the oldest, Fabian. It seemed fit to tell you first."

"I don't want a new mum."

"Oh, Fabian," his father sighed, a soft sob catching in his throat. He could see how hard his son was trying to keep it together: speaking of the late Mrs. Rutter was always painful for the family. "I promise you, this is what we must do. Your mother would want it. Lily's only six, Michael's only four...they need a mother's care!"

"They're doing just fine with you," Fabian scowled, both at his father and the fact he couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes and heating his cheeks.

"Fabes," his father put his hands on the fourteen year old's shoulders. Immediately, Fabian tensed up. That was his mother's name for him. He hadn't heard it in three years, and now definitely wasn't the time. "Please. Lily and Michael need this...I need this...and deep down, you do to. Please, just meet them. For me. Please?"

Fabian stayed silent for what seemed like hours until finally muttering, "Fine."

"Thank you," Mr. Rutter wrapped him in a tight hug, practically rocking him back and forth. "Thank you so much. We'll arrange dinner tonight, here. Oh, thank you Fabian. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Sure," Fabian sighed. He knew he couldn't win this one. Slowly, he got up and made his way upstairs. He sat himself down into his desk chair, slumping down so his chin leveled with the desk.

_"A new mum. A new sister. Great,"_ Fabian thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

"Amber, sweetie! Are you ready to go?"

"Mum, do we have to? You'll just get divorced again."

"Amber Catherine!"

"You do every time!" the fourteen year old rolled her eyes.

"This is the real deal," her mother assured, a slight airiness to her tone. "John is one of the greatest men I've ever meet. I think he's the one."

"That's what you say about all of them," Amber huffed, slipping on her jacket as she looked upon her love struck mother.

"I mean it this time," she informed her daughter in somewhat of a scolding tone. "I think you'll love his children, Ambs. From what he tells me, they're just angels."

"Okay," Amber's attention could just barely be spared for her mother. She'd heard this what seemed like thousands of times-why would this be any different? Her mother had been married seven times since Amber was five. This was just another man who'd come and go in a year's time to Amber.

"Well, come on deary!" her mother ushered her out the door and into the car.

* * *

"Fabian, downstairs! Get Michael from the playroom please! They're here!" Mr. Rutter called from downstairs. Fabian did as he was told, taking Michael by the hand and leading him downstairs. Fabian stopped at the landing and listened.

"Alice!" his father greeted with a cheery tone.

"John!" a woman's voice came from the hall. There was a pause, leaving Fabian to assume they were hugging...hopefully. After a moment, the talking resumed. "John, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Amber. Amber, this is Mr. Rutter."

"Please, call me John," he insisted.

"Hello John," a girl's voice said in a pleasant but tired manner, as if she'd done this a million times.

"Well, my children should be somewhere...Fabian! Lily! Michael!" he called.

"Come on," Fabian hoisted Michael up into his arms, carrying him downstairs. They were greeted at the bottom of the flight by Lily. Upon seeing her brothers, Lily grabbed Fabian's hand and dragged them into the entry way with her.

"Ah, there you three are," Mr. Rutter smiled.

"Hi," Fabian gave a half smile.

"Hi," Lily followed his lead, only hers was more bright. She was excited for this: she saw it as making new friends.

"Hi," Michael gave a shy wave, quickly ducking his head into the crevice between Fabian's neck and shoulder. Michael was shy, just as his brother had been at that age, but even more so around people he wasn't familiar with.

"Well hello," the woman gave a pleasant laugh. "My name is Alice."

"I'm Lily!" the dark haired little girl chimed, her dimples set deep in her cheeks. "And that's Fabian, and that's Michael! Michael's really shy."

"Oh, well that's alright," Alice nodded with a smile.

"He likes making friends, though!" Lily assured her. "I do too!"

"I'm sure we're going to become great friends," Alice grinned. Turning, she motioned to the blonde girl next to her. "This is my daughter Amber."

"Hi there Lily," Amber gave a real smile, her tone genuine unlike the one Fabian had heard when he was on the landing. Looking up, she smiled in the direction of Fabian and Michael, greeting them by name as well.

"Hi," Michael waved again, this time letting out a little giggle.

"Hi," Fabian now followed his siblings' lead in greeting the girl. He had to admit, she was very pretty. Not they type he'd be interested in, but there was undoubtedly an attractiveness about this Amber.

"Why don't we sit down?" Mr. Rutter offered, leading the group into the dining area.

The children proceeded to listen to Alice and John's explanation of this rush into marriage, and how "it's not really a _rush_ at all, if you think about it!". Alice and John had been seeing each other for a year, and they both thought they were meant to be. It was fast, they'd admit, but they figured "why wait?". The assured that they wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't "in the best interest for both families", and they'd make one great family. Lily was on board, haven taken quickly to Amber and Alice. Michael had fragmented conversations with Alice, but you could tell he had warmed up to her. Fabian...he just wasn't so sure. His brother and sister didn't remember their mother, how could they know this was almost betrayal to her? They were just too young to understand. But Fabian...he'd always been a push over, looking to make others happy, and he knew it. That's probably why he didn't protest further with his father; probably why he put on a big smile for Alice and Amber; probably why he offered to do the dishes for his father so he could spend time with Alice as she got to know Lily and Michael.

What surprised Fabian was, as he washed the dishes, Amber appeared in doorway to the kitchen.

"So," she came in, swiftly sitting atop the counter next to the sink. "I guess we're gonna be brother and sister."

"I guess," Fabian focused on his plate. He didn't want to be rude, but what was he supposed to do?

"I've had a lot of step brothers before," Amber continued. Fabian's thoughts soured at this sentiment. This wasn't Alice's first remarriage? From the sound of it, there'd been many... "But you seem nicest."

"Um...thanks," Fabian blushed.

"You don't stick gum in hair or steal shoes, do you?" Amber asked bluntly.

"No," Fabian laughed, his liking for Amber increasing.

"Good," Amber breathed a sigh of relief. Launching into conversation, Amber told the tales of her awful step brothers: Henry, Joshua, Lucas, Evan, and George. She described them as "pure evil", recounting their felonies such as ruining her favorite purse, tearing her best dress, permanently staining the "most beautiful pair of shoes a girl could own". The blonde's stories brought a lasting grin to Fabian, a laugh dashed here and there in the conversation. He definitely liked Amber; she seemed comfortable, and she always seemed to be talking, which was nice because it kept the attention off of Fabian.

"You know," Amber cocked her head to the side. "I was right. I definitely like you. I think we're going to be great friends, Fabian Rutter."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't even know. I have plans for further chapters but if this doesn't do well I'll just leave it be.


End file.
